This application is the national phase under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7371 of PCT International Application No. PCT/DE00/03146 which has an International filing date of Sep. 11, 2000, which designated the United States of America, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention generally relates to a rapid electrical connection system. More preferably, it relates to a system with a lower part, on which main power lines for the main power connection, signal lines and/or backup power lines can be secured. In addition, the system can include a device adapter, which can be swiveled onto the lower part and has first contact elements, which create an electrical connection with the main power lines, the signal lines and/or backup power lines when the device adapter is swiveled onto the lower part.
Furthermore, the invention generally relates to a method for the rapid connection of a device adapter, in particular a load feeder, to main power lines for the main power connection, signal lines and/or backup power lines, which are configured, for example, as form-coded flat cables.
A rapid electrical connection system is disclosed in DE 195 25 438 A1. The bus bar adapter system described here serves for the connection of, for example, a motor feeder. It is made up of a base part with securing elements for receiving power rails and a trough-shaped upper part. By hooking in and swiveling on the trough-shaped upper part, on which a motor feeder is fastened, contact with the power rails, and consequently at the same time with the electrical connection of the motor branch, is established. The power rails serve for the main power connection and for the backup power supply. Furthermore, the base part is provided with a multipole bus rail, if communication with intelligent switchgear is intended.
EP 0 655 608 A2 discloses a flat cable with an associated connection device. The flat cable contains bus signal lines and main power lines. With a cable arrangement of this type, the specific supply requirements of industrial process users can only be met inadequately or under aggravated conditions. For sensors, for example sonar sensors, light barriers, limit switches etc., a two-conductor connection is adequate. Actuators capable of communication, for example solenoid valves, require a four-conductor connection, load feeders capable of communication must be supplied by means of at least 8 conductors, 2 bus cores, 2 backup power lines and 4 main power lines.
With main power lines and signal lines routed close together in parallel, cost-intensive measures have to be taken to avoid coupled-in interference, for example additional shielding of the signal lines.
While a core cross section of 1.5 mm2 is adequate for a bus signal connection and a backup power connection, the core cross section for main power lines for the purpose of power distribution must be at least 4 mm2. However, with a common flat ribbon cable, different wire cross sections and component-appropriate cable feeding can only be realized with difficulty. Moreover, as the number of cores increases, the exact assignment of the contacting elements to the individual cores is made more difficult.
For economic reasons alone, this type of contacting should be made to match the current intensity respectively to be transferred. For data transmission and supplying to sensors, current intensities of less than 100 mA at around 24 V DC are adequate. Actuators are generally supplied with 24 V DC and current intensities of less than 2 mA. In the region of the main power connection, the contact points must transfer nominal currents of up to 12 A at 400 V AC voltage. These contact points must, moreover, be able to handle the different maximum short-circuit currents occurring on account of the conditions of the installation, from 10 to 20 A in the data and backup power circuit and several 1000 A in the main circuit. The simultaneous use of the penetrative technique for main power, backup power and bus signal lines in only one operation, that is the swiveling-on movement, has failed until now because the forces required for this cannot be produced by a single swiveling movement. The exact assignment of contacting points to the main power lines required for sound contact-making would be scarcely possible with such a swiveling-on action.
An object of an embodiment of the invention is to provide a rapid electrical connection system which permits in a simple rapid connection of device adapters to main power lines, signal lines and/or backup power lines and also a rapid exchange of a complete device adapter.
A further object of an embodiment of the invention is to specify a method for the rapid connection of a device adapter, in particular a load feeder, to main power lines for the main power connection, signal lines and/or backup power lines, which are configured as form-coded flat cables.
A solution for achieving an object can be provided by at least one of the following features:
a) the lower part is configured as a mounting plate,
b) the mounting plate has recesses for receiving form-coded flat cables with main power lines, signal lines and/or backup power lines,
c) the mounting plate is connected in the region of the recess for receiving the flat cable for the main power connection to an intermediate carrier,
d) the intermediate carrier has on its side facing this recess first contact prongs for the penetrative contacting of a flat cable which can be placed into this recess for the main power connection, the intermediate carrier has on its side facing the device adapter electrically conducting contact bushes,
e) the contact bushes are respectively connected in an electrically conducting manner to one of the first contact prongs and
f) the contact bushes are adapted to first contact elements, configured as contacting pins, for receiving them with positive engagement.
Such a solution can include separate laying of signal lines and power circuit lines, which is particularly advantageous for avoiding coupled-in interference.
Furthermore, contact elements adapted to the different current intensities can be used and coupled-in interference of signal lines caused by main power lines can be prevented.
An advantageous development of an embodiment of the invention exists if some of the first contact elements are configured as second contact prongs for the penetrative contacting of flat cables which can be placed in the recesses of the mounting plate for signal transmission or backup power supply. This indicates that different contact elements can be used for the contacting of the main power lines and the signal lines or backup power lines.
It is particularly advantageous if the device adapter is configured as a load feeder.